Rhodes Zolomon
Character name is... Rhodes Zolomon is the Younger Brother of the notorious Hunter Zolomon, also known as Zoom. Born Three Years After Hunter, Rhodes was Eight when his father Murdered his Mother in front of Hunter. Unlike Hunter, Rhodes wasn't Traumatised by the experience and would eventually become a Lawyer and Later Judge. He like Hunter is also a Meta-Human and speedster but is a Force for Good, operating under the Alias of Verdict, a Heroic Speedster. History Early Life and History Born Three Years after His Older Brothers Birth, Rhodes grew up Idolising his Father and Older Brother. He and Hunter often Dreamt of Having Superpowers and being Heroes like their Father. This would all change when their Father Murdered Their mother in front of Hunter. Rhodes was taken in by a Foster Family Like Hunter, and though separated they still maintained contact. While Hunter Became a Sociopath and Later Serial Killer, Rhodes became a Law Student soon becoming a Prominent Lawyer and Later Judge. Eventually when the Particle Accelerator Exploded Rhodes was visiting Hunter at his Brother's Mental Institution when both he and Hunter were hit by waves of Energised Dark Matter, Making Both Brothers Speedsters. Rhodes would be badly affected by the Ordeal of becoming a Meta-Human, Being Comatose for Two Years, while being Treated by His Brother. In Spite of Hunter's Sociopathic and Deceptive Tendencies, he showed Geniune Care for Rhodes Well-Being and Health. Healing Over the course of his Time being Comatose Hunter tried many Times to Awaken his Brother from his Coma with different Ways. Eventually Hunter attempted to Pass on a Small Portion of his Powers to his Brother, this inadvertently triggered his own Meta-Human Genes and slowly granted him Speedster Powers among others, but allowed him to awaken where he was joyously greeted by Hunter. Though he was still quite ill, the Bond between Rhodes and Hunter became even stronger, granting them a degree of Shared Telepathy, being able to feel each others Thoughts, Presence, and Current Status. Thus when Hunter was killed It nearly likewise Killed Rhodes. Confrontation Eventually Rhodes learned that Hunter was Zoom and the Flash and Confronted his brother. Though he loved his brother, he did fear him. So he made a deal, he'd keep him apprised of any attempts to apprehend him and He'd stay alive while minimising his Death Toll. But In Spite of This Rhodes did not completely Trust Zoom, this was when he discovered that he was also a Speedster. Though nowhere near as Fast as Hunter, Rhodes could still run considerably Fast, falling just Below Mach 1. Rhodes decided that he would need to become a Hero himself but Knew that when he did go out as a Hero he'd have to limit his Link to his Brother. Rhodes soon inherited Several Billion Dollar Companies from his Foster Family, and began to use them to aid in his Heroic Pursuits The Verdict Rhodes would spend Months preparing himself for the Duty of being a Hero and began to Train relentlessly, becoming adept in Shaolin Boxing, Mauy Tai, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Krav Mega, Savate, Jujitsu, and Amateur Wrestling. Confident with his Combat Skills, he sought out Harrison Wells as a Private Party and offered a Considerable Sum for a Suit that he'd use for His Heroic personal. Using his newfound Wealth and Resources, Rhodes used his Ascess to such things to Create highly advanced Equipment and Weaponry, Vehicles, and Technology. He would also create much less Useful Variants of them and Sell them to the Military and other Parties of Interest. With a Year, Rhodes had become Verdict, a Hero With an Unrelenting Dedication to Bringing Criminals to Justice and upholding the Law. Using his Knowledge of the Law and Police Procedure to aid him Rhodes quickly became the Second most Revered Hero in Central City. Battle Between Brothers | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}